Reach Out to my Simplicity
by ILycorisI
Summary: The mind is a complicated chasm of thoughts. Yet when Emil and Richter were together some things became so simple. Just keeping questioning, you'll see one day. EmilxRichter thought centered one shot.


* * *

"_Emil, you need to learn not to be so trusting. There is always separate intent behind a person's words."_

_Life often gave way to strange events, and Emil saw no better example of this than now, as he walked beside Richter down the streets of his so-called "hometown", Luin. The two had just come out of a fairly awkward conversation with one of the shop keepers who had complimented Emil on his new "look" and apparent friend he had made in Richter._

"_O-oh, what do you mean?"_

_Richter turned to give the shorter boy a considering look and scowled. "Pretty words can be used as subtle weapons, remember that."_

_

* * *

  
_

Emil smiled widely as he watched sunlight slowly envelope the Camberto Caverns. The sun's rays filtered in through the canopy of trees overhead and began to ripple across the rocky ground. The so-called knight gave a contented sigh and stretched, his neck muscles cracking.

"How are you feeling Richter, after that last battle I mean?"

His companion in question was morosely chewing on an orange gel, a vacant expression on his face. Richter studied the young boy's eyes, not a moment ago they had been blood red with a deep predatory hue, now they shone bright green in the sunlight, a spark of curiosity in them.

Richter continued to ponder this until Emil started to shuffle back and forth uncomfortably. Richter stood up and looked away quickly, he realized too late that he had just spent quite a while staring at Emil.

"What were you looking at Richter? Is everything okay?"

Richter scoffed in response. No wonder Emil was worried, the kid over-analyzed every little thing as a potential threat, especially Richter's own actions.

Emil seemed to be expecting an actual explanation from Richter as his head was still cocked in a confused manner. Why did he do that? It seemed like a very effeminate thing to Richter.

Come to think of it many of Emil's actions are rather soft – like that stretch of his earlier…

Wait a second, why was he even thinking about this? Richter hadn't been aware he had been watching Emil's action so closely until that thought had popped into his head.

"Let's get going!" Richter made two wide strides forward and Emil hopped a bit to catch up.

"O-okay!" Emil pursed his lips as he said this, pouting because Richter never seemed to give him a straight answer.

"What?" Richter's gaze fell on Emil once more.

"Nothing!"

"Fine then, but stop skipping, put a little more back into your walk."

Emil wasn't sure what to say to this so he just blushed and tried to follow orders, Richter gave a baffled sigh.

For some reason, it was only with Emil that he noticed these little details.

"You're blushing."

"Am not!"

* * *

_Emil looked up at Richter's frustrated expression and sighed, he had never liked the townspeople here and now he had to deal with an angry Richter._

"_Alright, I'll keep that in mind."_

_Richter gave a curt nod and the two continued on, Emil turned their last conversation over in his head when a sudden thought struck him. He chuckled to himself and this new mood drew Richter's attention._

"_What?"_

"_Well… I was just thinking. If people who say kind things actually mean the opposite then maybe it's the same for your harsh words to me."_

_Richter gave him a wide-eyed look that could only be described as horror, mixed in was a guilty expression akin to that of a child who had just been caught in a punishable act. The older man gave an all-too-deliberate-cough and just when Emil was sure he was going to hit him spat out,_

"_Well you should stop thinking!" After this outburst Richter made broad strides toward the exit of the town, all the while not once looking behind him. Emil followed, shyly, and at a distance. It was just as well that Richter was doing his best to avert his own attention because the young boy was absolutely beaming._

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
